


Tres bien ugly x-mas sweaters

by frapykun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapykun/pseuds/frapykun





	Tres bien ugly x-mas sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/gifts).



here's tsukiyama and kaneki in matching ugly christmas sweaters


End file.
